Memoirs Of A Witch
by J. Fait
Summary: Chris had called her to the future to help him save his family. They fell in love, she had to be sent back The Elders wiped her memory and his, as well as block the Charmed Ones memory. What chaos will ensue when they meet? NEW! Starting CH5 1st person!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer; I don't own anything from the Charmed universe. I simply enjoy their company.

**Prologue **

It was risky coming to the past to save the future. It was even riskier to bring her to the past. But Chris had run out of options. This demon was presenting more of a problem than he knew how to handle. The Charmed Ones were at great risk and if any of them died because of this new demon, Chris was not sure if there was going to be a future to go back too. So, in other words, they had no choice. She had to be summoned. But what will happen after Chris saves Wyatt? What will happen to the love that they build? In the future, The Elders have blocked Chris' memory of her, her memory of him and the Charmed Ones memory of her. What kind of chaos will ensue when she becomes part of his life?


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"We have to summon her," Chris said stepping up to the Book Of Shadows. He began to flip through the pages.

"Wait, summon who?" Phoebe asked. Chris didn't even pause.

"Jinn," he said. Leo looked up from his spot on the couch.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"She is Wyatt's greatest enemy, their powers are equal." Chris said. "He didn't believe it at first, until they came face to face. The battle was terrible, raging all over the bay area. They had both walked away. Wyatt wanted to make a packed with her, he would not go after her, and she would not interfere with him. It didn't work. It seemed like they were just destined to wage a war where neither could win."

"That is not enough, who is she?" Piper crossed her arms, looking like the threatening mom.

"Jinn means 'the ultimate dangerous intuitive force' in Chinese." Leo stepped in.

"Explain," Piper said, not taking her eyes off Chris.

"After Prue died, the government began to experiment with gene splicing. They figured that there must be something to all this magickal side of the world. And they figured that if they could create the ultimate power, things would be taken care of. Jinn was suppose to be a he. But he came out a she. They planted her into a surrogate mother. She was born naturally but once she was out, they put her into their program. She was the only one out of thirteen to survive. They trained her from birth on how to destroy evil. She as born a year after I was." Chris explained. "She and Wyatt have equal amounts of power. They have been fighting ever since she tracked a demon here. She was the one to jump in and save me after Bianca died. I only saw her for a moment but I will never forget her eyes." He paused at the 'Summoning a Lost Witch' spell. "I can put something together to bring her here from the future." Chris re-wrote a spell and handed it to the girls. "Please, you have to trust me. We need her." The sister's took the piece of paper.

"I thought you knew her before she saved you." Paige said. Chris shook his head.

"Wyatt was very careful to keep his war with her secret. I only heard about her. I never saw her." Chris said, pointing to the paper.

"We summon now, Jinn, from time and space. Bring her here now, to this place." A swirling blue portal opened in the ceiling. A young woman landed and immediately rolled. She spun up and turned with a thermal ball in her hand. But she was greeted by a sight that she didn't know. Three women and two men. Not Wyatt. She pulled the energy back into her hand. She was in dark blue jeans that sat nicely on her hips and a leather halter-top with buckles down the front. Chris stepped forward.

"Jinn?" he asked she turned her tiger eyes on him. She blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Where am I?" her voice was rich and calm.

"The past," he said. "We need your help a demon has arisen that we can't defeat without you." Jinn didn't move, she just stood there, muscles ready to leap into action at anytime.

"What demon?" she asked. Chris summoned the book and showed her. She cringed. "This is going to take some time." When she finally moved, she moved with the grace of a dangerous feline, stalking its prey. Her heels clicking on the hard wood spots in the attic. "I will need to see what capabilities you have," Piper paused.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"What equipment, like herbs, spells, stones. That kind of thing. The demon you showed me, it took me years to make a potion. The potion will require a piece of his flesh." Chris just watched her in awe, not able to move. It had been a few months since Bianca had died in his arms. He had been all work and no play but now, there was a enchanting women walking around. There was something about her that Chris felt drawn to her, drawn in many ways. Jinn walked around finding her way around while the sister's looked on.

Jinn had worked until the sun was setting. She leaned her head into her hands and rubbed her face, she looked over the table to see all her notes spread all over the place.

"Coffee?" she heard a male voice. She looked up to see Leo standing there with a cup of coffee. Jinn nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

"How are you doing?" he asked. Jinn looked up and smiled.

"Boy, it is nice to have someone ask me that instead of throwing me an energy ball." Leo cringed a little, he was still trying to wrap hi head around the fact that Wyatt was the evil in Chris' future. "I am doing okay."

"We have a spear room, if you would like to sleep. But you'll have to share a bathroom with Chris." Jinn nodded, she looked down at herself.

"Do you, by chance, have spare clothes?" Leo laughed.

"You look to be about Phoebe's size, you could ask her." Phoebe walked in.

"What about asking me?" Jinn stood up quickly. She had read about the Charmed Ones. She was honoured to be in their presence.

"I am sorry that I have not had time to interact with the Charmed Ones. I've just been busy." Phoebe laughed.

"Oh, honey. It's fine. Prue use to get the same way when she was on the war path." Phoebe sat down next to Leo.

"There is another way to be?" Phoebe just looked at her with wide eyes.

"I forgot that you were raised to be in battle mode all the time." She shook her head. Piper walked in holding Wyatt. Jinn looked up and smiled.

"He looks like his father, just like his brother looks like his mother." Piper froze.

"Brother?" She said just as Chris walked in.

"Um, Jinn would you like me to show your room?" Jinn looked up at Chris in confusion. Reading his expression she nodded,

"Sure, um Phoebe, could I um borrow some clothes. I kind of left mine in a different time." Phoebe nodded. Chris grabbed her hand and practically pulled her up the stairs. Once they were up stairs Chris pulled her into the spare room. He closed the door and pushed her up against it. Jinn didn't move as Chris pushed himself against her.

"I have not told them who I am. Not yet. Please don't ruin it, I can't tell them." Jinn felt something warming her body; it was a feeling like nothing she had ever felt. Having Chris this close to her was affecting her thought process; her body was reacting to him in ways she didn't understand. His face was really close to hers, his breath washing over her face. His forest green eyes burning into hers. She saw the same things she felt in his eyes. A knock on the door and Chris orbs out. Jinn took a few deep breaths and opened the door. Phoebe was standing there with a stack of clothes. Jinn accepted the clothes.

"If you need anything else, you know, just ask." Jinn bowed in thanks. Phoebe smiled and walked back down the hall. Jinn closed the door and leaned against it. _I need a shower, a cold shower._ Jinn thought to herself. She set the clothes on the bed and walked into the bathroom. She opened the door and came face to face with a half-dressed Chris. Jinn stopped dead in her tracks, jaw dropped. With one swift move, Chris pulled her into the bathroom and pushed her against the wall. He closed the door with his power and looked at her. Without any warning he attacked her lips, intertwining their fingers he pushed himself harder against her. Jinn felt her body arching against him.

_Wait! Wait! Think about this! What is he doing?!?!?_ Her mind screamed, when they finally broke apart. They're breathing heavy as they looked at each other. Chris released her hands and placed his on either side of her body.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I just had to . . ." he lowered his head. Jinn reached up and gently took his face in her hands. She kissed him roughly, switching their positions. She pushed Chris against the door, he reached around her waist and pulled her closer. They were broken apart by a knocking on Chris' door. Jinn dematerialized and re-materialized in her room. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. This was going to be a lot harder than she had expected.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Jinn spent the next couple of days burying herself in the demon work. The demon probably knew that the sister's had summoned her. But in this time all he knew was that she was a powerful witch from the future. She had been trying to figure out how to banish him so that he would arise again in time for her to grow up. You see, this demon was the reason that Jinn had ended up in San Francisco. So she could not vanquish him now, or Chris would be dead and the world would remain in darkness. Chris was the key, Jinn could feel it. He is powerful, maybe more than he knew. He would save the future. Jinn rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of the headache that had creeped up on her. She ran her hands through her hair, massaging her scalp, she reached the back of her neck and shoulders and massaged them, suddenly hands came over hers. Jinn froze, Chris began to massage her neck, shoulders and back. Jinn felt herself relaxing under his touch. He was really good at this. She leaned back into his hands, resting her head on his stomach. He leaned down and got right next to her ear.

"I am sorry I kissed you," his warm breath washed over her ear and down her neck. She reached up for his hands and turned to face him.

"I'm not." They were inches apart when Leo orbed in. Chris lowered his head to her shoulder as she turned to face Leo.

"Find anything new?" Leo asked, eyeing Chris as he stood up right. Jinn nodded and motioned for him to come over.

"This demon is the one who brought me to San Francisco in the future. So we can't vanquish him. We have to put him in suspended animation for a certain amount of time. So when he is released I can track him." Leo nodded, knowing how delicate the balance was when someone comes from the future. If one thing is changed, no matter how small, everything changes.

"Wow, this is more complicated than I thought," Phoebe walked in and headed straight for the coffee.

"You know, tea is healthier." Phoebe shrugged. "And it has more caffeine than coffee." Phoebe looked at Jinn, who had a smile on her face. Leo laughed as Phoebe put the coffee back and started the kettle for tea. Piper walked in holding Wyatt. She looked over at Phoebe who was waiting for the water to boil.

"Since when do you drink tea?" she asked. Jinn smiled to herself.

"Since Jinn told her that tea has more caffeine than coffee," Leo said, Wyatt saw Jinn and reached out for her. Wyatt started to fuss.

"I'm sorry. He has been really fussy lately." Piper explained, shifting his weight to her other hip. He orbed out of Piper's arms and into Jinn's lap. Jinn stared wide-eyed at Wyatt. Wyatt giggled and snuggled up to her. Jinn gently put one arm around him and went back to work. Everyone was in awe. Wyatt had never done that before, especially into a strangers arms.

"Wow," Chris said. Wyatt fell asleep with his head resting against Jinn's heart.

"I am impressed. He had been fussy all night. How did you do that?" Piper asked, putting her hand on Jinn's shoulder.

"Before the demon attacked the academy I was in and killed the teachers, I became a Reiki Master. I guess Wyatt could sense that." Jinn stroked Wyatt's sandy blonde hair. "I have used my powers to calm people in the worst of times. I was trained to remain clam in every kind of situation, no matter how gruesome it got. I was trained to come out on top. But the more I tracked the demon, the more I realized that other people, normal people were not like me. So I used my abilities to keep them calm or the even put them to sleep. I can teach you if you'd like." Piper gave Leo a look and he nodded.

"I think that would be fantastic. If it would help with Mr. Grumpy that you got to sleep. I'm all for it." Jinn smiled and then they got down to the demon. Jinn explained that they could only banish him, she explained what had happened at the academy and how she tracked the demon to San Francisco.

"Wasn't Grams a Reiki Master?" Phoebe asked, finally settling down with a cup of hot tea. Piper nodded.

"I think so, that would explain how she was able to keep the peace." Piper said. Paige walked in and got filled in on the task at hand.

"So some recon is necessary, I will go out and see if I can pick up his trail." Jinn got up, cradling Wyatt in her arms. Leo walked over and gently scooped Wyatt out of her arms. Chris watched in awe. Jinn didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that she had just been holding the worlds greatest evil. Chris looked her up and down she looked wonderful in the red tank top that Phoebe loaned her, the dark blue jeans fit nicely on her hips and the heels barely made a sounds as she moved around, gathering the things she might need.

"I'll go with you," Chris jumped up. They looked at each other and Jinn dematerialized out, Chris orbed out after her. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I think Chris has a thing for Jinn." Piper said, Phoebe nodded looking over Jinn's notes.

"Wow, this girl is into some serious magick. Look at all this." They all looked at the writing. "We can talk to her about it tonight. But I have to get to work." Phoebe took her mug and headed for work.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

Jinn and Chris appeared in the ally behind P3. Jinn paused, reaching out with her powers to sense for the demon. Suddenly they were thrown backward into a dumpster. Jinn jumped up off of Chris and came face to face with the demon. She threw him across the ally with her telekinetic power. The demon went flying into a wall and came up growling. It headed right for Chris, who was getting up.

"Chris!" Jinn threw out one of her hands and a force field appeared around Chris. Chris stumbled backward as the demon smashed against the blue field. Jinn pulled a thermal ball into her other hand and launched it at the demon, hitting square in the back. The demon screamed and disappeared. Jinn closed her hand and the field around Chris disappeared. He looked at her in awe.

"What kind of powers do you have?" he asked.

"I'll show you," She faded in next to him and took his hand and then faded out again. They appeared in the attic in front of the BOS. Jinn flipped through the pages until she came to the 'Power Dictionary' part. One by one she pointed out all her powers. Aqua/Hydrokinesis, Astral-Echo, Astral Projection, Chrono Telekinesis, Clairvoyance and Premonitions, Deflection, Electro-Mental Ignition, Empathy, Energy Absorption, Fading Teleportation, Fire Throwing, Force Field Projection, Geokinesis, Healing Touch, Heat Manipulation, Illusion Casting, Intangibility, Invisibility, Juvenation, Levitation, Magnetism Manipulation, Materialization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular and Particle Manipulation, Optical Thermodynamics, Power Containing, Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Reconstitution, Sensing, Solarkinesis, Stifling, Strangulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Temporal Stasis, Thermal Balls, Transmogrification/Shapeshifting, and Wind Manipulation. Chris went over to the couch and sat down roughly.

"I didn't know that much power could exist in one person." He said, looked at Jinn.

"That is what my name encompasses. The ultimate dangerous intuitive force. That is who I am. I have never known anything else. I was made to be what I am, the ultimate fighter both magickally and physically." She explained, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to him.

"I just had no idea. I knew that you were powerful, but … wow…." Jinn looked at him.

"Just because I possess all those powers does not mean I can use all of them." She said, looked out the window "Truth?" she asked, Chris nodded. "I can only control most of them. I don't know how to control some of them. The academy that was training me was destroyed by demons that figured out where we were. I guess the cloaking was not good enough or some thing like that. I only had the time to master half. I can use most but it is still iffy on some."

"Which ones?" he asked.

"Aqua/Hydrokinesis, Astral Projection, Clairvoyance and Premonitions, Deflection, Empathy, Energy Absorption, Fading Teleportation, Fire Throwing, Force Field Projection, Geokinesis, Healing Touch, Illusion Casting, Invisibility, Juvenation, Levitation, Magnetism Manipulation, Molecular Combustion, Molecular and Particle Manipulation, Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Reconstitution, Sensing, Stifling, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Temporal Stasis, Thermal Balls, Transmogrification/Shapeshifting, and Wind Manipulation." She recited.

"Wow," Chris said again. He took her hands.

"Hard to imagine all that power in one being, especially in this body." She said. "I was made to be under estimated."

"I'll bet Wyatt under estimated you." Jinn laughed.

"Until I threw him threw a door," Chris looked wide-eyed at her. "The Charmed powers were the first ones I was taught how to control. The rest came after I had mastered the Charmed powers." Chris nodded. "I am different, I know that. I accept that. It does not mean you have to accept it."

"We are all different to a separate degree." Chris said. Jinn smiled.

"The Shapeshifting, Thermal Balls, stifling, Magnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Telepathy, and Force Field Projection I am still having trouble controlling. They are mostly emotion based, and I can't seem to focus the emotions enough to get complete mastering of them." Chris nodded; he rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs.

"I am sure that when the time is right that you will be able to control your powers. Everything happens in time." He said, looking up at her.

"Your Aunt taught you how to use those words of wisdom really well." Jinn said. Just then Paige orbed in. Chris sighed and shook his head, dropping her hands.

"I must have interrupted something," Paige said. Chris shook his head. "I think we need to talk with Jinn." Jinn looked up.

"What's wrong?" Jinn asked.

"Wyatt's here." Piper answered, walking into the attic. Jinn looked wide eyed at Piper. "He wants to see you." Chris grabbed Jinn's hand as she moved to go down the stairs. She looked at him, he shook his head and mouthed no. Jinn nodded.

"I'll be fine," Jinn said, moving down the stairs. She walked slowly down to the main room of the house. Wyatt was there, waiting for her. He hadn't changed, he was still evil. Jinn could sense it. Leo stood next to him, sadness in his eyes. "Hello Wyatt,"

"Hello Jinn, I had a feeling you would end up here." Wyatt said.

"I was summoned Wyatt." Jinn stated, walking down the reminder of the stairs. "Don't make me do this, Wyatt." Jinn said. Wyatt cocked his head to the side.

"You are just like Chris, stuck in the old good vs. evil game. Now it is all about power. Who ever has the most power wins." Wyatt walked forward coming face to face with Jinn, her heart beating wildly.

"That bullshit and you know it. Good and evil will ALWAYS exist. No matter who has more power." Wyatt formed an energy ball and Jinn formed a Thermal Ball. They threw them at the same time. The blast threw both of them backward. Jinn rebounded off the wall and ran at Wyatt. They fought until Piper blew them apart.

"That is enough!" she yelled. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Wyatt stood up in shook. He looked at Piper. He was unable to move. He hadn't seen his mother since she had been killed.

"Believe it or not, Wyatt. This was not about you." Chris said, helping Jinn up. Jinn dusted herself off and looked at Wyatt.

"You can change, Wyatt. Anything is possible." Jinn could feel his pain. "Things can change." Jinn reached up and touch Wyatt's shoulder; he looked down into her eyes and disappeared. Jinn collapsed to the ground. Chris ran over. Jinn could feel the battle raging inside Wyatt. Whatever Chris was doing here, it was working.

"Jinn!" Chris called and he ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Jinn looked up at him.

"I think I am a little more hurt than I thought." She moved her hand from her side, revealing a large burn wound. "I think he got me." Jinn's vision started to blur and all she could focus on was Chris. Then her world blacked out. Chris looked at Leo as he rushed over. Leo held his hands over her wound, they started to glow and the wound healed itself. Jinn's eyes fluttered open.

"You scared us." Phoebe said. Jinn just smiled, remaining on the floor. Her head was spinning. Chris took her hand, she looked at him. Phoebe picked up on the emotion they shared. "Awe.." she said out loud looking at them, hand over her heart. No one had to speak. They could all see it. Chris and Jinn were in love. Leo and Piper looked at each other.

"I should go." Leo said and orbed out. Piper just stood there.

"We finished the potion." Paige said, causing everyone to turn and look at her. "What?" she said, looking at Chris and Jinn laying on the floor. "My timing really sucks, doesn't it." Phoebe just nodded, ushering everyone up stairs. Leaving Chris and Jinn to talk.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Chris and Jinn sat on the couch, in silence. Chris had made them some tea. Jinn just stared into the cooling water.

"So," Chris started. Jinn jumped a little at the sound of his voice. She was not sure what to say. Love. The scariest four letter word in the English language. Jinn was not sure exactly what to say and neither did Chris. They were saved by the demon bursting through the door. Jinn dropped her tea on the carpet.

"PIPER!! PHOEBE!! PAIGE!! BRING THE POTION!" Jinn vaulted over the couched and nailed the demon square in the chest. The Charmed Ones threw the potions from the stairs.

"When in the circle that is home  
Safety's gone and evils roam  
Rid all beings from these walls I am light  
I am one too strong to fight  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
Go away and leave my sight  
And take with you this endless night. Return in 20 years time to wreak the havoc that fait designed." We all recited together. The demon screamed out and disappeared in a puff of smoke and a rain shower of sparks. We all stood there in awe.

"Wow." Piper said, breaking the silence. "Thanks for your help Jinn." Jinn nodded, closing her mouth.

"We will send you back in the morning." Phoebe said. Jinn nodded.

"That would be best. We don't know what my presence here has done to the future." Jinn said. Chris felt his heart sink. Phoebe looked at Chris, she could never feel anything from him, but it was written all over his face. Phoebe just shook her head. Jinn and Chris watched the sunset out in the backyard.

"Chris," Jinn said after the sun had set. "You are doing good here. I know it. I saw it in Wyatt." Chris nodded. Not really he wanted to hear. Jinn stood up. "I am going to bed." She said suddenly, Chris just watched her walk inside. Phoebe came out shortly after, she sat down where Jinn had been.

"Can I give you a bit of advice, Nephew?" Chris nodded. "If you can't tell her, show her." Phoebe stated. She just got up and walked away. Chris rolled the thought around in his head before he jumped up. He knew that Phoebe was right. Chris moved up the stairs quietly. He walked into Jinn's room. He could see her sleeping form, hear her rhythmic breathing. Chris closed the door, the clicking made her stir. Chris moved over to the side of her bed and began rubbing her back, which he found had no clothes on it. Jinn slowly turned to find Chris' outline.

"Chris…" her voice was weak. Chris found her mouth some how. Their lips touching softly at first, then the kiss turned into a hungry wanting. Chris slowly lowered his still clothed body on top of her. About an hour later, Chris and Jinn laid together, covered only by a sheet. Chris pushed the hair out of her face, he gently kissed her lips.

"I love you." Chris said. Jinn smiled.

"I love you, too." She said.

Suspending the demon was not the hard part. The hard part was sending her back to the future, not knowing if they would ever be together.


	6. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**…………….Twenty years in the future………………**

My name is Jinn Tsen Halliwell. I am married to Christopher Halliwell, the middle child of Piper and Leo Halliwell. These are the tales of my life. Much like the lives of the Charmed Ones, my life has been filled with Magick and demons, love and loss. This is an account of my life, as much as I have lived anyway.

I was the most difficult person to place, Coop decided. And he had told me so many times. I was as stubborn as Phoebe was when he had first met her. Every guy he placed me with had not worked out. Coop paced around frustrated in front of me while I was sitting quietly on the couch. My tiger yellow eyes glided smoothly back and forth, following Coop's pacing.

"Jinn, I swear." He said, stopping in front of me, my eyebrow went up. As if challenging him. Just then Phoebe walked through the door.

"Oh boy." She said, walking up and kissing Coop on the cheek. "That face says that we are going over the most recent flop." Phoebe looked down at me, I had my legs curled up underneath me and my arms crossed, watching the interaction between Phoebe and Coop. "Can I give it a go?" Coop threw his hands up in the air. A sign of giving up.

"Go for it, honey. I have pulled out all the stops." He said, sitting down in the loveseat across from me. Phoebe sat down and put her arm around me. We had gotten close since the Elders had given Coop the job of finding me someone to love. Like the Charmed Ones I have been fighting evil for years and had lost a lot. So, yet again, the Elders thought that sticking their nose into someone's none existent love life and fixing it up would make things better. Not to mention I had gone through six Whitelighters. I would not listen to any of them. Leo had tried talking to me. Paige had tried to be my Whitelighter. Piper had tried to talk to me. Coop had tried to set me up with guys. And now Phoebe was going to try.

"Jinn, I know how you feel." Phoebe said. I looked at Phoebe and uncrossed my arms. At least Phoebe knew I was listening. "It is hard being a powerful witch, saving the world every week. Balancing a job with a personal life and the magickal life. You need someone who will accept all parts of you." I nodded. At this point in time, Phoebe was the one person who could understand me. "But you have to be willing to give someone a try first. You have to be willing to have love to be loved." The alarm on my phone went off.

"Crap!" I said. "I am suppose to meet my new Whitelighter." I got up and started rushing around, gathering my stuff. Not that there was a lot of it. I had my traveling First aid kit, a leather duster, my cell phone and my keys. There was a knock on the door. Phoebe got up and walked over to the door, her heels announcing every move she made on the hard wood.

"Chris!" Phoebe said, hugging her Nephew. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for my new charge." He said. The room fell into a deafening silence. "What?" Chris asked. I looked around Phoebe from the spot where I had stopped moving.

"You're my new Whitelighter?" I asked.

"That depends. Are you Jinn?" he asked, I simply nodded once. "Then it is my pleasure. I am Chris Halliwell." He said extending his hand, I considered it for a moment before I accepted.

"Jinn Tsen." Once our hands touched, sparks flew. Literally. Chris and I just looked at each other. "Do …. Do I know you?" Getting that phrase out of my mouth was hard than I had expected.

"I'm not sure." Chris said. Phoebe turned around to see Coop looking at Chris and I with a new light in his eyes. Phoebe knew that look.

"No. No. No. No." She said. "That kind of Love is forbidden." She said, looking back at Chris and I. We were still holding each other's hands and looking into each other's eyes. For some reason I could not tear my eyes away from his. I was fully aware of all my surroundings, but he had my full attention.

"Maybe not." Coop said. "I need to know where and when they meet before." Phoebe shook her head. "Come on Phoebe. That is the look of two people who were torn apart and they don't remember. That is the look of real love."

"How do you know it is real love?" Phoebe asked. Coop smiled and put his arm around her.

"Because that is how I look when I am looking at you." Coop said, looking down at Phoebe. Good answer. "Just let me find out." Phoebe nodded.

"Remember dinner at Piper and Leo's. Be there by 7 please." Phoebe said, kissing Coop before he teleported out. "Jinn, would you like to join us for dinner at the Manor?" Phoebe asked, breaking the smoldering eye contact between us.

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want to invade." I still had not let go of Chris' hand.

"Oh, don't be silly." Phoebe waved her hand in a very Phoebe way. "It would be lovely to have you there." I nodded dumbly. "Oh, bring something with you!" _What on Earth could I bring? It was a little after two and the party started at seven. Five hours. Oh! Lemon bars. Perfect._ I looked back at Chris, whose hand I was still holding. Oh this is terribly embarrassing.

"I have to go.." I said, but my legs refused to listen to my directions to move.

"We still need to talk. I will go with you." Chris said. I just nodded as I finally released his hand. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"Down the hall." I pointed to the wood door with my first initial and last name on it and watched a colour flooded Chris' face. I pulled out my keys, making sure to say my good-byes to Phoebe before we walked down the hall to my door. In one swift move I had opened my door and clicked the light switch. Three touch like lights turned on. My apartment was a lot like Phoebe's, nice big open den with a sliding glass doors leading to the patio on the right, a small hall right in front of them leading to the guest bedroom, guest bathroom, master bed and bath, and to the left was the dinning area and an open arched doorway to the kitchen. I threw my keys into a little dish on a table next to the door. I hung my duster on the standing cost rack and headed to the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." I called to Chris over my shoulder, who was still looking around my condo. He walked slowly after me into the kitchen, taking in every detail.

"Jinn, the Elders told me about the problems they have been having with you." I didn't even look at him, I was far to busy gathering all the things I would need for the Lemon Bars.

"Yes and?" I asked. I knew that my reckless behavior was not a good standard of deviation but I acted like I didn't care.

"Jinn," Chris grabbed my arm, stopping me short and nearly taking me off my feet. _Note to self, socks on tile while trying to ignore talk with Whitelighter, Bad._ "We need to talk about this. A witch has a Whitelighter for a reason. We watch out for you, keep you safe. You aren't any good to us dead." Chris said, not releasing my arm.

"Us?" I inquired. I was pretty sure I knew whom he was talking to, but I just liked listening to him talk.

"The forces of good." Chris answered. Yep, that is what I thought. "Look, I went through some hard times too. As did my aunts. But we all came out on top." I was not really listening to what he was saying, I had become increasingly distracted by this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I knew Chris, on an intimate level. Every fiber of my being screamed for him, and that just didn't sit right with me. Besides everyone knew that a Love and a union between a Whitelighter and their charge was forbidden. _Of course that didn't stop some people, like Piper and Leo._ My mind politely reminded me.

"I don't know why I am like this, Chris." I said finally, shrugging my arm out of his grip. "I have had a rough life." Chris nodded, folding his arms in a defensive manor.

"I was told." He said, I raised an eyebrow. "You lost everything that was important to you in one night. You tracked the demon all over the US, and it finally came to an end here in San Francisco. So after killing it, you got a job at the Bay Mirror as a field reporter and moved in close to my Aunt." It seemed that the Elders had been watching me for sometime. "During you hunting days, the Elders believed you were too dangerous and self-destructive to have a Whitelighter, so they waited for you to calm down and settle before they tried to assign you to a Whitelighter." Chris explained. Either he was reading my thoughts or he had planned on being brutally honest. It was refreshing, to have someone tell me the whole truth. I could always see right through the others when they lied to me. They had always been hiding something from me, whether or not it was for my own good, I would not tolerate it. But Chris didn't seem like that kind of guy.

"We can talk while I bake." I said, breaking the eye contact that had once again become smoldering. So I busied myself preparing the Lemon bars. Mostly Chris just watched, he was not sure if I would even listen if he talked. It was about 630 when I finished putting the bars on to a platter and covering them with cellophane. I walked swiftly past Chris, who was leaning in the doorway, and into my bathroom.

"I could orb us there." Chris offered, talking through the bedroom door. I was having a bit of a dilemma. I am not girly by any means, but I could not figure out what to wear. Finally I decided to go with a conservative, elegant look. I pulled the shirt over my head, smoothing it out. I opened the door to find Chris looking through my Book Of Shadows. I was in a light blue bell sleeved shirt, a pair of black slacks, and a pair of two-inch heels. Chris seemed to struggle to ignore the fact that my clothes were slightly tighter than when we had first meet. I had pulled my hair back into a chip-clip. I looked at the time and knew that, with San Francisco traffic, we would not make it on time.

"Orbbing would be better, but I have never done it before." Chris nodded. He picked up the Lemon Bars.

"I will hold these." Chris said, he walked to me, getting very closed and invading my personal bubble. There was that feeling again, that warm sensation whenever Chris was close to me. "I will have to hold you." He said. I slipped my arms around him and his free arm slid around my waist. Chris orbed to the Manor, landing in the living room. His arm was still around me when my knees gave out and I toppled on to the couch. Chris was far stronger that he appeared, he managed to lower me to the couch and not drop the platter of Lemon bars. "Take deep breaths." Chris said, putting the Lemon Bars on the table next to us. "You did really well for your first time." Chris said. I nodded, slowly taking deep breaths and forcing myself to focus and make the world stand still. I heard commotion in the kitchen and once I was sure I could walk on my own, I picked up the Lemon Bars and looked at Chris to lead the way. He offered me his arm, which I considered for a moment before accepting. We headed into the kitchen to meet the rest of his very large and very powerful family. I had already met Paige, Henry, Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Coop, when I had arrive. Paige had brought me to the manor for healing after a particularly vicious demon hunt and vanquish. She had been mine assigned Whitelighter at the time. That was when I first meet all the other Charmed Ones, we grew to be friends and remained that way ever since. Kindred souls, Leo called it. I walked in to the over crowded kitchen and was greeted with hugs from all of the Charmed Ones and their Husbands. Piper took the Lemon Bars and unwrapped them, placing them on the little space left on the counter. Then came the introductions. Phoebe and Coop's three girls, Prudence, Patricia (Patti), and Patience. Paige and Henry's little boy and the twins, Henry Jr., Penelope and Alexandra, all dating someone. Then came Melinda and her husband Marcus Davin, Wyatt and his fiancée Starr. Piper pulled me aside to help with the cooking. We had discovered that we shared and love as well as a particular talent for cooking. It was our bonding time, through that time I had developed a healthy respect for Piper and the knowledge she had gained. If she was willing to teach I was willing to listen. Wyatt and Melinda looked at Chris as I walked to the stove on the opposite side of the kitchen with Piper. I could still hear them talking over all the commotion.

"That is your new charge?" Melinda asked, Chris merely nodded.

"Man, she is a hottie." Wyatt said, punching Chris in the arm.

"Really? I had not noticed." Chris tried to lie. Melinda pushed her older brother.

"Come on, Chris. You can't lie to us!" Melinda said, Wyatt crossed his arms and nodded. "You are the only person in this family not seeing anyone. Not even Uncle Coop could hook you up with someone." I resisted the urge to react to Wyatt's statement. It seemed I was not the only problem charge of Coop's.

"I have always been all work. You know that." Chris retorted. Melinda and Wyatt shook their heads.

"Or maybe you have been waiting for Mrs. Right." Wyatt said. Chris just shook his head and walked away to set the table. Dinner was nice, desert was wonderful and for the first time in a long time, I felt like I truly belonged somewhere and I was safe. This family was meant to be in my life and I was meant to be in their lives. They continued laughing and talking well into the night. It was 2:55 am when Chris finally orbed us back to my apartment. I let out a small groan. I was still not use to orbbing and it made my head spin. Chris held fast to me while I regained my balance. Once he was sure that I could stand on my own he started to orb back home.

"Chris?" I reached into the orbs and grabbed his hand. He re-materalized and looked at me. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time tonight." Chris nodded in reply. Then the expression on his face changed from caring to terrified. I spun around and in the moonlight I saw a figure. He stepped into the light and I saw the Darklighter clear as day. Chris stepped out from behind me and the Darklighter smiled. He fired an arrow at Chris. I reacted without thinking. I shoved Chris aside and I felt the arrow embed itself in my shoulder. I refused to react to the pain that had shot through my body. I launched a Thermal Ball at the Darklighter, hitting him square in the chest. He screamed and burst into flames. Chris had stumbled to his feet and ran over to me as I dropped to my knees, holding the part of the arrow sticking out of my body.

"Ow." Was all I could say as Chris took me in his arms.

"Lay back." He said, shifting his hands so that one was supporting my lower back and the other was behind my neck. He slowly laid me down on the floor of my apartment. I looked at the ceiling and thought of how much I needed to get a ceiling fan. Chris summoned the First Aid kit. My forehead had started to glisten with sweat. Chris knew I didn't have any Whitelighter blood, but it was never fun to be shot by any kind of projectile. "I am going to have to pull it through the other side. This is going to hurt." I managed a nod and my body tensed, preparing for the pain.

"No." Chris said. "You have to relax this arm." The muscles in my arm relaxed one by one. "Deep breath in." I took as deep of a breath as I could manage "Let it out slowly." The air hissed passed my partially parted lip until Chris pulled the arrow out. I could not fight that pain and I screamed out. Thankful that Coop and Phoebe had crashed at the Manor. Chris place pressure on both sides of the wound, stopping the bleeding. My vision began to fuzz and I grabbed Chris' arm, holding him tight. Chris cursed, he had not mastered the ability to heal yet. His father had told him that healing came from Love, but at this moment, Chris had not felt Real Love, not yet. Healing was hard to learn, damnit. But in the mean time he had gotten training as an EMT, it seemed logical to him, so he knew how to take care of wounds. I fought the blackness that had been slowly creeping into my world. Having an arrow pulled out of your shoulder is painful. Chris quickly cleaned and dressed the wound. He scooped me up and carried me back to my bed and laid me into, not bothering to remove my clothing, mostly because he had cut the shirt off. He covered me up and headed back to clean up the mess. Chris went back into the den and cleaned up the ashes that were left by the vanquished Darklighter.

Chris stayed in the Guest bedroom that night. He lived with Piper and Leo in Phoebe's old room, when he was not out taking care of charges. Melinda and Wyatt's words echoed in his head. Why was he all work and no play? The other Charmed children had found a way to balance a love life with their magickal life. Even Piper and Leo had made it through the rough times. Why couldn't Chris find someone? In a way it felt like he was waiting for someone, but who was she? Where was she? Chris fell into an uneasy sleep with these thoughts plaguing his mind.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VII**

Chris and I had been training all day, we were both sweaty and tired. But Chris, as usual, insisted on one more thing. Guided Meditation. Chris and I would meditate together, be in the same place.

_First we started out on the beach, in the sun. Then we went into a back woods area, where we sat by a waterfall. Then our minds took us somewhere we had not expect. We ended up in the Manor, but it was in the past, like twenty years in the past. Chris and I stood very still in the darkness, afraid to move. Suddenly a beam of light spread across the floor and Chris watched with wide eyes as his body walked into the room, eyes intent on the form sleeping in the bed. Chris and I followed Past Chris to the bed where he rubbed the back of the person sleeping. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized myself. Chris and I watched with wide eyes as her past self and Chris' past self made love to each other. I looked at the calendar, February 2003. Chris and I both felt something that dropped in our stomachs and we fell back into our bodies. _

I fell backward first; Chris landed on top of me. Chris rolled instinctively, placing his hands on either side of my body, pushing himself up. We laid there, bodies tangled together in an odd yet comfortable way.

"2003." I said. "February 2003." Chris cocked his head to the side, memories flashing through his mind. They were like whispering wind, gone in a flash.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked. I shifted her body, so it was slightly more under Chris.

"Talk to Coop, I guess." I said. Chris looked confused. "He has knows the ins and outs of the Love. If my knowledge serves me correctly, this kind of love is forbidden." Chris nodded in confirmation.

"Last I checked, you are right." We laid there for a few more moments, revealing in their newfound knowledge. "It explains a lot, why the people Coop had set us up with never worked." Chris said. I nodded and moved to get up.

"COOP!" I shouted well getting up. Coop teleported in. "We need to talk." Coop swung his hands around and motioned to the seats in the den. The three of us sat down. "We know." The statement was too simple.

"Know what?" Coop asked.

"About us, well about what we shared in the past." Chris said. Coop nodded slowly, looking at both of us.

"We were in a meditation session when our minds took us to the memories or the past, I am not sure." I said.

"You weren't looking for it?" Coop asked, both shook their heads. Before anything else could be said, Chris heard the jingling.

"I have to go," He said. He orbed out, leaving Coop and I in silence.

"I don't get it, Coop. I thought this kind of love was forbidden." I flopped dramatically into the chair whose arm I had been perching on. Coop nodded.

"It was." Coop could have sworn he saw my ears perk.

"Was?" I clarified. Coop took a deep breath.

"After Piper and Leo faced all the trails they did, the Elders realized that, even though there are Cupids in existence," he motioned to himself. "Sometimes, Love itself matches people up. So much came for Piper and Leo's union. Not only did the power of good grow, so did the powers possessed by good." My eyes were locked on Coop, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That had always been the rule, magick people and magick people were never to form a union. It presented too much of a danger to the balance. Before Coop could speak another word, Chris orbed back in.

"The Elders have requested our counsel." Chris said. I felt her heart drop. That can't be good. The Elders rarely dealt with Magick users in person. I stood up and took Chris' hand. I took a deep breath and felt myself being orbed up. It was an odd feeling. Your body breaking down into tiny balls of light and moving to your destination. I was still not use to the while orbbing thing, when we landed, Chris had to wrap his arm around my waist. I nodded in thanks after regaining my footing. The large doors in front of us opened.

"Approach." I felt Chris take my hand. Ominous voices where never comforting to me. I resisted the urge to run away screaming, instead I took a deep breath and walked forward. We entered what appeared to be a courtroom. Right in front of us were three chairs, to the left were seven and to the right were two chairs for them.

"13 people? Are you kidding?" I blurted out.

"No, Jinn, we are not kidding." I felt myself tense up and mentally slap myself for speaking out loud. I watched as all the Elders that were judging us appeared. "13 is not actual an unlucky number. Like many things in The Craft, it is misinterpreted." Said the Elder sitting in the highest of all the chair.

"Forgive me, your honour." I said, bowing my head slightly as a sign of respect. He nodded in return.

"We have brought you here to discuss the issue at hand." Said another Elder.

"Issue? How is love an issue?" I asked. Again, I forgot to think before I spoke.

"Well put, Jinn." Said the first Elder. "Your love for each other is not the issue. We simply fear that it will get in the way of you doing your jobs." He explained.

"Leo fell from grace, he made the choice to become a mortal because he could never give up his family." Said another Elder a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"With all do respect, Leo fell from grace because you offered him an ultimatum. He chose his family. Why is that such a bad thing? We fight to keep other families safe, why is it so bad for us to have the happiness we fight so hard to save?" I argued.

"My parents sacrificed so much for innocents to remain safe and ignorant. How dare you criticize them for what they chose." Chris was fuming.

"That is not why we are here Chris. We are here to discuss your future with Jinn." Said the first Elder.

"Why do you get to decide?" Chris asked. "You nearly destroyed my family and our world because you kept sticking your noses in someone else's life." Now Chris was starting to make them mad. I wrapped my arm around his waist to calm him down.

"We simply want to make sure that you two can continue to do your jobs while being ….. involved." Said another Elder.

"All do respect." I said before Chris could out burst again. "It is not a job. It is our destiny. We don't have the choice to quit." The Elders looked at me. Some with respect and admiration, others with distaste and anger. "Take us home, Chris."

"But we are not finished!" Snapped the female. I spun on her, my eyes blazing.

"Yes we are. You have no right or reason to be intruding into someone else's life because you believe that it could be dangerous for a Whitelighter and his or her charge to be emotionally involved. Well , I say it is bullshit. A witch's power comes from her emotions. You of all beings should know and understand that. A Whitelighter and his or her charge is pair so that the witch can learn to focus the emotions, to use them." I released Chris and stepped forward. The members shifted back into their seats. "The Halliwell family has suffered for a long time and most of the suffering was at your hands. Just because you are the governing council over the Magickal community does not give you the right to interfere where you see fit. There are many other forces at work, forces far beyond your comprehension. I am sure the Angels of Destiny would have a thing or two to say to this council." I reached back for Chris' hand. I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. "Things will work themselves out, just the why it was intended."

"Is that so?" asked the Female Elder.

"Everything in Magick happens for a reason, if you can't comprehend that, you are doing more harm to my kind than helping." With that, Chris orbed out, taking me with him. When we arrived back at my apartment it was dark. I sat down roughly on the couch. "Will I ever get the hang of that?" I asked.

"You will." Piper's voice rang out from the shadows. I jumped up. The Charmed Ones stepped out of the shadows.

"How did it go?" Phoebe asked. I shrugged and Chris' shoulders sagged, like they were being weighted down.

"There is no telling." I said.

"What did you say?" Paige asked. I made an 'Oops' face and recited what had transpired. The Charmed ones were left in awe. No one, not even them had stood that firmly against the Council. "Well, this could get ugly."


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Chris and Jinn had been training all day; they were both sweaty and tired. Chris insisted on one more thing. Guided Meditation. Chris and Jinn would meditate together, be in the same place.

_First they started out on the beach, in the sun. Then they went into a back woods area, where they sat by a waterfall. Then their minds took them somewhere they had not expected. They were in the Manor, but it was in the past, like twenty years in the past. Chris and Jinn stood very still in the darkness. Suddenly a beam of light spread across the floor and Chris watched with wide eyes as his body walked into the room, eyes intent on the form sleeping in the bed. Jinn and Chris followed Past Chris to the bed where he rubbed the back of the person sleeping. Jinn's heart skipped a beat when she recognized herself. Chris and Jinn watched with wide eyes as her past self and Chris' past self made love to each other. Jinn looked at the calendar, February 2003. Jinn and Chris both felt something that dropped in their stomachs and they fell back into their bodies._

Jinn fell backward first; Chris landed on top of her. Chris rolled instinctively, placing his hands on either side of her body, pushing himself up. They laid there, bodies tangled together in an odd way.

"2003." Jinn said. "February 2003." Chris cocked his head to the side, memories flashing through his mind. They were like whispering wind, gone in a flash.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked. Jinn shifted her body, so it was slightly more under Chris.

"Talk to Coop, I guess." Jinn said. Chris looked confused. "He has knows the ins and outs of the Love. If my knowledge serves me correctly, this kind of love is forbidden." Chris nodded.

"Last I checked, you are right." They laid there for a few more moments, revealing in their newfound knowledge. "It explains a lot, why the people Coop had set us up with never worked." Chris said. Jinn nodded and moved to get up.

"COOP!" She shouted getting up. Coop teleported in. "We need to talk." Coop swung his hands around and motioned to the seats in the den. The three of them sat down. "We know." The statement was too simple.

"Know what?" Coop asked.

"About us, well about what we shared in the past." Chris said. Coop nodded slowly, looking at both of them.

"We were in a meditation session when our minds took us to the memories or the past, I am not sure." Jinn said.

"You weren't looking for it?" Coop asked, both shook their heads. Before anything else could be said, Chris heard the jingling.

"I have to go," He said. He orbed out, leaving Jinn and Coop in silence.

"I don't get it, Coop. I thought this kind of love was forbidden." Jinn flopped dramatically into the chair whose arm she had been perched on. Coop nodded.

"It was." Coop could have sworn he saw her ears perk.

"Was?" she asked. Coop took a deep breath.

"After Piper and Leo faced all the trails they did, the Elders realized that, even though there are Cupids in existence," he motioned to himself. "Sometimes, Love itself matches people up. So much came for Piper and Leo's union. Not only did the power of good grow, so did the powers possessed by good." Jinn's eyes were locked on Coop; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. That had always been the rule, magick people and magick people were never to form a union. It presented too much of a danger to the balance. Before Coop could speak another word, Chris orbed back in.

"The Elders have requested our counsel." Chris said. Jinn felt her heart drop. That can't be good. The Elders rarely dealt with Magick users in person. Jinn stood up and took Chris' hand. She took a deep breath and felt herself being orbed up. She was still not use to the while orbbing thing, when they landed, Chris had to wrap his arm around her waist. She nodded in thanks after she regained her footing. The large doors in front of them opened. "Come on." Jinn felt Chris take her hand. She resisted the urge to run away screaming, instead she took a deep breath and walked forward. They entered what appeared to be a courtroom. Right in front of them were three chairs, to the left were seven and to the right were two chairs for them.

"13 people? Are you kidding?" Jinn said out loud.

"No, Jinn, we are not kidding." Jinn felt herself tense up and mentally slap herself. She watched as all the Elders that were judging them appeared. "13 is not actual an unlucky number. Like many things in The Craft, it is misinterpreted." Said the Elder sitting in the highest of all the chair.

"Forgive me, your honour." She said. He nodded.

"We have brought you here to discuss the issue at hand." Said another Elder.

"Issue? How is love an issue?" Jinn asked. Again, she forgot to think before she spoke.

"Well put, Jinn." Said the first Elder. "Your love for each other is not the issue. We simply fear that it will get in the way of you doing your jobs." He explained.

"Leo fell from grace, he made the choice to become a mortal because he could never give up his family." Said another Elder a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"With all do respect, Leo fell from grace because you offered him an ultimatum. He chose his family. Why is that such a bad thing? We fight to keep other families safe, why is it so bad for us to have the happiness we fight so hard to save?" Jinn said.

"My parents sacrificed so much for innocents to remain safe and ignorant. How dare you criticize them for what they chose." Chris was fuming.

"That is not why we are here Chris. We are here to discuss your future with Jinn." Said the first Elder.

"Why do you get to decide?" Chris asked. "You nearly destroyed my family and our world because you kept sticking your noses in someone else's life." Now Chris was starting to make them mad. Jinn wrapped her arm around his waist to calm him down.

"We simply want to make sure that you two can continue to do your jobs while being involved." Said another Elder.

"All do respect." Jinn said before Chris could out burst again. "It is not a job. It is our destiny. We don't have the choice to quit." The Elders looked at her. "Take us home, Chris."

"But we are not finished!" Snapped the female. Jinn turned on her.

"Yes we are. You have no right or reason to be intruding into someone else's life because you believe that it could be dangerous for a Whitelighter and his or her charge to be emotionally involved. Well, I say it is bullshit. A witch's power comes from her emotions. You of all beings should know and understand that. A Whitelighter and his or her charge is pair so that the witch can learn to focus the emotions, to use them." Jinn released Chris and stepped forward. The members shifted back into their seats. "The Halliwell family has suffered for a long time and most of the suffering was at your hands. Just because you are the governing council over the Magickal community does not give you the right to interfere where you see fit. There are many other forces at work, forces far beyond your comprehension. I am sure the Angels of Destiny would have a thing or two to say to this council." Jinn reached back for Chris' hand. She felt his fingers intertwine with hers. "Things will work themselves out."

"Is that so?" asked the Female Elder.

"Everything in Magick happens for a reason, if you can't comprehend that, you are doing more harm to my kind than helping." With that, Jinn and Chris orbed out. When they arrived back at her apartment it was dark. Jinn sat down roughly on the couch. "Will I ever get the hang of that?" She asked.

"You will." Piper's voice rang out from the shadows. Jinn jumped up. The Charmed Ones stepped out of the shadows.

"How did it go?" Phoebe asked. Jinn shrugged and Chris' shoulders sagged, like they were being weighted down.

"There is not telling." Jinn said.

"What did you say?" Paige asked. Jinn made an 'Oops' face and recited what had transpired. The Charmed ones were left in awe. No one, not even them had stood that firmly against the Council. "Well, this could get ugly."


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Chris and I looked at each other with worry.

"It's not fair." I said suddenly, slumping down in the loveseat behind me. Piper kneeled down in front of me.

"What isn't fair?" she asked.

"All of this." I motioned up and to Chris. "He risked everything to save the future, risk even more by summoning me. What we have is real. I can feel it with every fiber of my being. But they," I motioned again, violently upward. "Think it is okay to erase that from our memories and block it from yours. How can they believe it is for good? How can they believe asking us to protect love and life is the right thing, if we are not allowed to have it ourselves?" Tears were beginning to form. Tears of frustration, of pain and of anger.

"I know how you feel." Piper said, taking my hands. I felt the tears threatening to leak from my eyes and run down my face. I had always been taught that tears were weakness and weakness was not allowed. But ….. this was Chris. The only man I loved, the only one in my life I would be willing to give my life for.

"Things were not easy for Leo and I, even with all the normal problems of marriage." I looked into Piper's eyes and Piper recognized the pain there. She had seen it in her own eyes many times. "I have one bit of advice, if you'd like it."

"Every little bit helps." I said.

"Never ever forget how much you love him." She said. True words of wisdom. "Though many things matter, how much you love him will be the only thing that gets you through the trials to come." Piper squeezed my hands. "That goes for you too, Chris." Piper looked up and motioned for Chris to take my hands. He took Piper's place kneeling in front of me. When our hands joined there was a warm red light that glowed between us.

"Love conquers all, even if it takes a while." Phoebe said. Paige orbed Piper back to the Manor and Phoebe left us alone. My hold on my emotions finally broke and I cried. I cried for the first time since the demon destroyed the Academy. Chris took me in his arms, feeling the pain I was feeling, as well as his own.

"We will make it." Chris said, rubbing my back and shoulders. "We have to make it." I nodded against his shoulder. Coop teleported in beside us and put his hand on his Nephew's back. Chris looked up at him and understood.

"Due to the emotional outburst from both of you," Coop started, Chris and I looked at each other. "The Council has seen fit that you should be placed on the same kind of probation that Piper and Leo where on before they could get married." I looked at Chris. _Marriage? That was a bigger leap than I had expected The Elders to take._ Sure I loved Chris and would never love anyone as much, but still. We had just discovered our … history. I thought marriage was a little too far at the moment. Still it was a better out come than either of us had expected. I felt so unsure about the events that were undoubtedly to follow. "You have your family to support you, if you ever need it." Coop said before teleporting out. Chris and I looked at each other.

"Probation." I said, "Not bad." Chris agreed with me, but knew better. The Elders were ruthless when it came to the rules. Granted a Whitelighter and his or her Charge falling in love and creating a union was not against the rules anymore, it was not recommended. He held me, knowing full well what we were about to go through.

……**. 2 Months Later …….**

Chris and I had been dating for 2 solid months and had followed all the rules laid down by the Council. I was still convinced that it was completely unfair, but kept that too myself. I had become a valuable part of the Halliwell family. It was not until Melinda's baby shower that I was finally able to talk to Wyatt's fiancée, Starr. Melinda was three months pregnant and Piper was more than happy to throw her a baby shower. All the men had left for the day, they were off doing heaven knows what. Starr and I had never been girly. Not once in our entire lives, on purpose. So while most of the guests were drinking wine or sparkling apple cider, Starr and I had bottles of beer. Starr was sitting on the couch when Chris dropped me off and picked Wyatt up. The guys left their gifts and Congratulations with Melinda before running off to do whatever it is that boys do. I walked into the kitchen and helped Piper finish preparing the food. Piper and I had grown close through our love of cooking as well as the current and still strongly held probation that Chris and I were on. Piper and Leo seemed to understand me better than I understood myself. For that I was thankful. Chris took after his Whitelighter father when it came to saying the right thing and calming me down. And according to Chris and Wyatt, I was quite an interesting combination of the Charmed Ones. I had a temper, like Piper. A silly side like Phoebe, a healer, like Paige. And when necessary, I was a stone cold demon killed like Prue had been. After all the food had been set out, I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down next to Starr.

"Jinn," I introduced myself.

"Starr." Starr said, taking my hand. "We have not had a chance to talk." I nodded, opening my beer with a swift twist and taking a swig.

"You're Wyatt's fiancée, right?" Starr nodded, taking a swig of her own beer. "How did you two meet?" Starr laughed to herself.

"Well, I had just returned to work, at P3, after a six months sabbatical." Starr started. I took another drink. "It was after closing and I had just put all the trash in the dumpster. I had turned to go back into the club and the next thing I knew was I was pinned to the ground by a mess of blue orbs that soon formed into Wyatt. I guess he was sick or something." She said. I could not help but laugh. I had heard the tale of when Paige had gotten a cold after trying to vanquish Cole on her own. In any case, I guess it was something with being mortal and having Whitelighter abilities. But when Wyatt sneezed, I guess he landed on Starr. That was an entertaining image all on its own. Wyatt may be have, and still is a rebel of sorts, he was always careful with his orbbing. "We started dating shortly after and he proposed to me shortly after my 22nd birthday. We have been engaged for about a year and a half." I nodded, taking another swig.

"Why aren't you married yet?" I asked. Starr sighed as raised her eyes toward the ceiling. I got that gesture. "Ah, probation." Starr nodded taking another drink.

"Rumor has it that you and Chris had a rough road a head of you." Starr said, looking at me.

"We have a rough road behind us too." I said, setting my beer down. I was drinking too fast. "The Elders have said that they want to see how well we can work while dating, then is things work out we can get engaged and then after another hearing we can get married." I confirmed.

"Where you even thinking about marriage?" she asked. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I am not sure what I was thinking." I said honestly.

"When Wyatt and I first meet, I had known the Halliwell's for 4 years." I nodded, waiting for her to go on. "I never really thought much past sunrise following the day I was living. It is not easy." She paused, shifting in her seat.

"But once I met Wyatt, I knew he was it, the one I was suppose to be with till the end of my days, when ever that is." I snorted, unintentionally. Starr and I burst out laughing. It seemed that we had a lot in common.

"I know that Chris is the one. I have no doubts." I said.

"But?" Starr prompted.

"But they jumped right to marriage after our first hearing." I said. "That thought had never even crossed my mind, not once. I mean I had just discovered my …. History with the Halliwell's and with Chris. It was just too soon, I guess." I said. Starr nodded.

"So the relationship started out on a bad note?" she inquired.

"Yeah, it was like jumping out of a plane without a parachute." I said. She laughed.

"I know what you mean." She took a sip of her beer.

"You too?" I asked. She nodded.

"Wyatt and I were allowed to get engaged three months ago." She said.

"Allowed." I hated that word. My love, love in general should not be regulated by egotistical Elders who think unions between magickal people should be forbidden. I snorted again.

"Yep, allowed." Starr said. "What about you? How did you and Chris start out?" I sighed, slowly I recalled the memory of the past and how Chris had summoned me and the demon, then the exchange of those three words.

"Have you told him since then?" Starr asked. I sighed and took a drink.

"No." I said simply. Starr raised her eyebrow.

"What about?" She made a vague motion, but I knew what she meant.

"Not that either." I said, taking another drink.

"Why?" She asked. That was a good question.

"As for the love thing, if I don't say it out loud, maybe it won't hurt as much if something happens and we can't be together." I said. "And as for the other …. stuff. I am afraid that they are watching us and the Peeping Elder think freaks me out." Starr busted out laughing. I looked at her, confused.

"We are a lot a like." She said. I cocked my head to the side. "I was worried about those exact things. And my distraction nearly got us killed." She turned to face me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Take it from me, Jinn. Forget about them, forget about the probation. It will do you no good. Besides, once you admit it to yourself, maybe he can admit it too." I didn't even ask how she knew that Chris had not said those three words to me yet. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. "I will keep that in mind."

The rest of the day was spent in laughter and happiness. As the party winded down, the guys started coming back. We had a wonderful family dinner with everyone, even Victor. The Manor was slightly crowded but there was nothing better than being surrounded by the ones you love. The moment Chris and Wyatt orbed in, he found me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I had finished my beer with Starr and had started drinking sparkling apple cider. I wanted to be sober to have 'the talk' with Chris. When he engulfed me in a hug I smiled feeling his arms around my, and his chin resting my shoulder.

"You smell like cigar's." I said, the sweet scent invading my senses.

"Grampa decided that once would not cause too much harm." Chris said. Victor had stopped smoking when Chris had warned him in the past. Which gave me a chance to meet him.

We got back to our apartment, Chris had been living with me for about a month, though he still had a room at the Manor, around 2 am. We sat down on the couch and looked at each other. Feeling awkward, I got up and started a fire in the fireplace and lit a few candles with a well-placed spell. I sat back down to find Chris very confused.

"Chris," I started. "We need to talk." Panic crossed his face.

"Okay, not the best words to use." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"I have been searching for the words. And I have been denying a few things to myself incase something goes wrong." I started. Before I could finished a demon transported in behind Chris. I grabbed him and pulled him to the ground as an energy ball went flying into the fireplace.

"Damn it!!" I cursed. "Everytime!" I jumped up and through a ball of light at the demon, hitting him square in the chest. The demon absorbed the ball and laughed at me. My eyes went wide as I went flying into the mantel. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I knew what happened. I had just been run through by the sword I kept on the mantel. I gasped out in pain and slid off the sword. I felt a trickle of blood run out of my mouth and could taste the tang of copper. I picked up the sword and flung it with a cry into the demon's heart. The demon looked at me in surprise and blew up, leaving only ashes. I gasped out and fell back to my knees, gripping my stomach. The blood was pouring out of the gash.

"Jinn!" Chris cried jumping over the couch. He caught me just before I fell over completely. "No, no, no." He said looking at my wound.

"Chris…" I gasped at the pain.

"I can't heal yet!!" He yelled out, looking up. "Someone help!!" He called out. I knew there was no one.

"Chris, listen to me." I said, grabbing his face. My blood smeared on his cheek. "I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me after Aunt Paige heals you." Chris picked me up and orbed me to the Manor, where the Charmed Ones still were. We crashed into the living room and they came rushing in.

"Oh my God," Piper breathed. "Jinn." They looked on and Chris struggled with me. He place and hand over my wound, putting pressure on it.

"AUNT PAIGE!!" Chris called. Paige kneeled down beside me, but her healing was not working.

"I am not meant to." She said, pulling back with tears in her eyes.

"NO!" Chris yelled out.

"Chris," I got his attention.

"I'm here." He said.

"Chris, I have to tell you something." I gasped, the pain was starting to subside. I knew what that meant. "Chris …" Breathing was getting hard.

"I … I … I Love you." I gasped. A tear fell on my cheek, it was warm and it tingled.

"Come on, Chris." Wyatt whispered. "Tell her." Chris looked up at Wyatt and then at me. I eyes were getting heavy and I could no longer support my own weight.

"Jinn, stay with me." Chris pulled me closer. "Jinn, please…. I can't loose you… I can't …. I love you too." There was a burst of golden light and Chris' hands got really warm, too the point of being hot. I tensed up feeling the tissue mending. I stopped breathing for a moment. Then everything was suddenly cold and I jumped up my vision sparkling. Chris hugged me, nearly sobbing into my shoulder. I looked up to find we had an audience.

"You….. healed me." I said. Chris nodded.

"The trigger is love." Leo said. Chris looked up at him.

"Let's get you into some clean clothes." Piper helped me up and we walked up stairs. "Here." Piper pointed me to the bathroom.

"I will have some spare clothes for you on Chris' bed after you are finished showering." Piper said. I nodded in thanks. I ran a hot shower, I was sore beyond belief and I am sure I would be that way for a while. The hot water felt wonderful. I cleaned my skin for the dried blood and washed my hair. I felt clean and it was wonderful. I wrapped myself in a towel after I had finished and walked to Chris' room. The only light in the room was a single candle on a shelf. I could barely see Chris laying in bed.

"Chris?" He shifted. I pulled on the tee shirt and boxers. I went back into the bathroom and brushed my hair. It was quite a struggled to braid it too, but I won. I went back into Chris' room and curled up next to him. It took his body a moment to react, but he curled around me, wrapping me in a comforting embrace.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear, he voice slightly groggy.

"I love you too." I said, a smiled touching my lips.


	10. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer; **The Endless are not my creation, I simply enjoy their company. The particular Endless in the following chapters are the creation of Neil Gaiman in _The Sandman_ Comics.

**A/N-** The following chapters are a cross over with the Neil Gaiman Comic series focused on the Seven Endless, Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair, and Delirium. Enjoy! –J. Fait.

**Chapter IX**

Melinda was due any day when the demon attacked her in her home. That, of course put us on the warpath. Melinda was never a demon fighter. That part of the family legacy fell to, Wyatt, Chris, Starr and me. The demon was upper level and we needed a piece of flesh. But since he was immune to Temporal Stasis, it was going to be interesting. We had been training for a month and we were all up in the attic preparing a stun potion for the demon. We would each get a bottle. But the potion itself was very volatile, if we got one thing wrong it could turn the Manor into a crater. The four of us stood around the boiling pot chanting, hands joined in a circle around the potion. First we enchanted all the ingredients, then we would take turns, moving in a clockwise direction, adding the ingredients. The last ingredient was beetle toe, which any good Witch knows is very explosive and adding more than what was called for could create a dent in the Earth's crust. I don't know what distracted me, but something did and I drop three in instead of two and the potion blew. The four of us were thrown in different directions and the explosion rocked the house. I landed closet to the door, so I was the first one Piper saw when she and Leo came running into the attic. Piper looked at me and looked around to Chris, Wyatt and Starr who were all rubbing their heads. The percussion of the blast had made our ears ring.

"What the hell happened?" Piper crossed her arms in the very motherly fashion and tapped her toe. Chris, Wyatt and Starr pointed to me. I laughed nervously and shrugged.

"Too much beetle toe." Leo laughed out loud and shook his head.

"What distracted you?" Piper asked, watching the four of us get up. I brushed the debris off myself.

"I thought I saw something in the corner of my vision, a glimmer." I said, pointing to the area where my attention had been drawn. We all looked at the corner and Wyatt waved his hand. There was a bright flash and someone landed on the ground like they had fallen out of the wall. We reacted on instinct alone. Chris threw his hand out and brought the person to their feet, well, hovering. Starr summoned a circle of crystals, I charged them and Wyatt moved the person into the circle.

"I have heard of the powers of the Charmed offspring." I finally got a good look at him He was in a golden toga and there was a crown of sorts on his head.

"Who are you?" I asked, moving closer to the cage.

"I am merely a messenger." He bowed to me. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "I coming bearing a request from the Endless." My jaw dropped and I heard a startled gasp from Leo or Piper, or both.

"The Endless?" I asked. The messenger nodded. "I thought they were just a myth." A smile spread across the messenger's lips.

"All things must start some where." I nodded.

"Why do the Endless seek us?" I asked.

"I have come to you under the gravest of circumstances." He said.

"We get that." Wyatt said. I held up my hand. Despite the fact that he was older, Wyatt complied.

"Destiny's book has been stolen." The messenger said. My knees gave out and I hit the ground. Chris rushed to my side.

"What does that mean?" Starr wondered.

"Destiny's book contains past, present and future of all things in the entire universe." The messenger turned his golden eyes to her. "If it were ever to fall into the hands of evil, and evil were to use it, it would mean the end of the universe as we know it." All sets of horrified eyes feel on the messenger.

"What about Melinda?" Wyatt asked. The messenger turned to him.

"The attack on her was too distract you from feeling the shift." He stated.

"It worked." I said, regaining my feet.

"Not entirely." The messenger said. "You saw the glimmer. It was the Vails of reality shifting as the evil entered our domain." I nodded. I looked around the room and the consensus was clear. I looked at Piper and Leo.

"We have plenty of power to protect Melinda if necessary. We will gather all the family and make this our strong hold." Piper said. I nodded.

"Show us the way." I said to the messenger. He nodded and motioned to the circle. I moved one of the crystals. And he stepped out. He removed a small bag of dust from his robes and threw a small portion in the air. A shimmer was created there. I took Chris' hand; Wyatt took Starr's. This was going to be interesting. We followed the messenger into the Endless' realm.


End file.
